


Wieder

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: American Civil War, Death, Eyes, Gen, Memories, Soldiers, War, Young
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chico brennt darauf, bei der Unternehmung dabeizusein. Das erinnert Chris an damals, an den Krieg (Chris' POV)





	Wieder

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Drabble kann, nach "Stolz", als eine andere Deutung von Chris' Aussage gelten (wonach die Friedhöfe voller junger, stolzer Burschen sind). Vielleicht bezog er sich nicht auf Revolverhelden, sondern auf Soldaten - weil er im Bürgerkrieg mitgekämpft hat? Sein Verhalten allgemein könnte auch für diese Theorie sprechen :) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Deine Augen funkeln. Und ich verstehe gut, nur zu gut. Du bist jung. Du willst dich beweisen, etwas – wie du glaubst – Großes, Aufregendes erleben. Stark fühlst du dich. Mutig. Unsterblich. Überzeugt, zu bestehen. Für dich ist es ein Abenteuer. Eines von vielen. Wenn nicht …

_Jahre ist es her. Du kannst es nicht wissen, doch ich erinnere mich. Ich war nicht viel älter, als du, und es war Krieg. Die Gelegenheit, mich endlich auszuprobieren. Viele, so viele andere, dachten ähnlich. Ich stieg auf, und so kamen sie zu mir, wollten kämpfen. Ich werde ihre Augen nie vergessen. Und, dass sie fielen._


End file.
